


Fan comic: Look at Me

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall I tell you? (Missing scene from "A Long Way Home.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan comic: Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago I had written this fanfic, "A Long Way Home," where Kabuto brings Rin back from the dead. Basically there was a scene in the fic that I ended up taking out - one where Obito comes back from killing Konan, and Rin is there to see the aftermath. It was too melodramatic for the purposes of that fic, and I ended up cutting out the scene, but I always wanted to see it drawn out. So...yeah :) Hopefully it's not too out there!


End file.
